


Timers

by titaniumsansa



Series: Shakarian Soulmate AUs [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Shakarian - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: AU where a timer where everyone has a timer in their wrist that counts down to when you meet your soulmate





	

“Aliens are still weird, don’t get me wrong, it’s just-it’s nice that even they have the timers in their wrists. Or whatever they all call wrists,” Ashley says and Kaidan laughs.

“You do have a point,” Joker says and Shepard allows herself another glance at her wrist. It seems like she’s going to meet her soulmate when they reach the Citadel, she wonders if they’re human, if they’re alien, if it’ll make her late. No one notices that she looks at her timer more than usual, everyone wonders when theirs will beep, tell them they’ve met their soulmate.

* * *

 Anticipation fills Shepard’s veins as they make their way to the Council, passing humans and aliens, walking up flight after flight of stairs.

“I’m glad I didn’t get my grandma’s bad knees,” Ashley says and Kaidan laughs quietly. Shepard laughs too, but she has two minutes left on her timer.

“Come on, we don’t want to be late,” she says and tries to walk faster, there’s too many damn stairs. There’s two turians that are a few yards ahead, and she glances at her wrist. One of the turians does the same, the one in blue. A few more steps and the timer counts down. Ten seconds, five more stairs to go. The turian in the darker blue leaves, and two timers beep as the one in the lighter blue looks at her.

0:00:00:00:00:00

“I’m Garrus Vakarian,” he introduces himself first.

“Commander Shepard,” she says and he nods. She probably should have told him her first name, he’s her soulmate, but it’s habit. She’s pretty sure some people actually think her first name _is_ Commander.

“I was in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren. I couldn’t find much because he’s a Spectre. Everything’s classified when it comes to Spectres,” Garrus says and Shepard bites her lip.

“Mind if I find you later?” she asks and he nods, and she’s not sure but she thinks he might be grinning.

“Not at all. Good luck,” Garrus says and she almost forgets that Ashley and Kaidan are behind her. Garrus walks away and they need to see the Council, even if she wants to ask him a million questions.

“So. Turian soulmate, that’s a first. I’ve never heard of humans and turians being soulmates before,” Ashley says quietly and Kaidan shrugs.

“Makes sense to me, I’ve seen all kinds of soulmates, turians and quarians, humans and asari, any mix of species you can think of probably exists in soulmates. Almost everyone has a soulmate. At least you’ve got something in common with yours,” Kaidan says. At least there’s that, Shepard thinks and makes her way up another flight of stairs.


End file.
